


teach a sinner to sin

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Lucifer, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	teach a sinner to sin

humanity’s descent began in a garden very much like this  
                  when I, the Morningstar,   
brought light into a world of bliss and turned  
                  a falling star for it

cast down by the very hand that once gently cradled mine   
the pain of burning wings nothing in the face of betrayal  
how could he hate me when love was my only sin

Love,  
for a brother, a father whose favorite I was  
                                 that is  
before he created _you_

You humans, with your brittle bones and twisted souls  
supposedly created in his image and yet   
you’re flawed

I face you, my father’s creation and the bane of my existence  
and I wonder why I still spare yours,   
             why I see you through hazel eyes  
helpless against the enigmatic fascination   
             when memories drown me   
as the soul has grown tooth and nail

the snake has found temptation   
so I cut you a deal and tell myself it’s only  
to appease the screaming essence of another lost Messiah  
held hostage in my bespoken body

Rule at my side,          
I’ll even let him out to play from time to time  
    forever at our side,          
just say yes   
   give yourself over  
  
                   we could be                                                            
          consort and angel of light

but humanity has grown weary   
you say _I’ll never kneel for you_   
the brother shaped voice inside my head   
recognizes the dying embers in his other half’s eyes   
and it whispers _you’ll never have him, he’s not yours to keep_

when you lay down at my feet your eyes find his  
ignorant of me,   
the prince of dawn an onlooker  
you say _forgive me, Sammy, I will wait for you_

snapping your neck does not feel like victory

I tell myself  
 _Another one is coming._  
You will do better this time.   
Nothing is lost.

_You just need to bring some light._


End file.
